


it starts like any other night

by coldairballoons



Series: There's No Happy Endings [1]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, Dream Guides, Gen, High Elf Violet Baudelaire, Kalashtar Kit Snicket, Lucid Dreaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldairballoons/pseuds/coldairballoons
Summary: When Violet Baudelaire awoke, she knew she wasn’t awake. Not really.(Title from "To See What I See" from The Bright Sessions, Episode 50: Rose.)***A short from my upcoming Dungeons and Dragons campaign based around A Series of Unfortunate Events. If you're a PLAYER for this campaign, DO NOT READ unless specified, as it does contain spoilers for said campaign.
Relationships: Jacques Snicket & Kit Snicket & Lemony Snicket, Violet Baudelaire & Kit Snicket
Series: There's No Happy Endings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176836
Kudos: 4





	it starts like any other night

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, if any of my players are reading this... don't. <3 /lh
> 
> Seriously, this does contain spoilers, and I would prefer not to have this spoiled for y'all.
> 
> Anyone else, if you have questions, please feel free to ask, as I can talk about this ALL FREAKIN' DAY, Y'ALL.

When Violet Baudelaire awoke, she knew she wasn’t awake. Not really. 

For starters, rather than being in the cramped, dirty, desolate room that Count Olaf had put her and her associates in that he had the audacity to call a bedroom, Violet found herself in a ballroom. Beautiful tapestries hung from the walls, all embroidered with that looked to be an emerald green thread, and seeming to depict scenes from great novels and stories--immediately, she recognized the balcony scene from  _ Romeo and Juliet _ , the graveyard scene from  _ Hamlet _ … but others caught her eye.

In one tapestry, as she walked down the ballroom, there was a house on fire. Initially, she suspected it to be a scene from  _ Fahrenheit 451 _ \--the main character in that was a firefighter, or… what the book  _ assumed _ was a firefighter, after all--but upon closer inspection, Violet’s curious look turned into one of horror as she recognized that familiar doorway, those three spires at the front… It was her house.

“You found it quicker than I expected.” A voice called from the back of the ballroom, and it seemed to bounce about the room before being heard. Violet turned quickly, hastily, towards the voice, and locked eyes with a woman, who stared back with a frown on her lips.

“Who are you?” Violet asked, but her voice didn’t come out. She frowned, and tried again, but the woman just laughed. Not in a condescending way, not as Mr. Poe or Olaf or any of the other adults she had tried to talk to would have, but in a genuine way. With a wave of the woman’s hand, Violet found her mouth opening, and a cloud of white fog being exhaled, as though pulled out of her lungs by the woman. Once again, Violet tried again, to find that her voice came out as usual. “Who are you? What are you doing here? Where  _ is _ here? And what do you mean, by ‘quicker than you expected’?”

The woman held up her hand, smiling. “One question at a time, Violet.” She said, in a voice that reminded Violet of someone so motherly… as though this woman was the elder sister she never had, or perhaps an aunt. “My name is Kit. Kit Snicket.”

“And what you’re doing here…?”

Kit snapped her fingers, and the two were suddenly in a study, not so unlike her mother’s old study in the house. There was a fire crackling in a fireplace, and two large, plush armchairs facing each other, a plate of small cookies resting on a coffee table between them, with two steaming cups of cocoa on either side. “I think you may need to sit down for this, Violet.” She said, gesturing to one of the chairs. 

Violet obliged, walking cautiously over to the nearest armchair, and sat down. And though it was impossible, Violet knew, she could practically feel the hug of someone very dear to her, smell the cologne that another very dear someone used, and feel hands brushing through her hair late at night in bed, when she had a nightmare. Her mother and father were  _ there _ for a moment, and she was so caught up in emotions and the overwhelm of it all that when Kit spoke again, Violet had to break from a sort of trance.

“I’m an associate of your parents.” Kit said, leaning forward to pick up her cup of cocoa. The steam seemed to swirl about in the air, never quite vanishing, so when Kit raised the cup to her lips to take a sip, Violet was generally surprised that she hadn’t burnt her mouth. “We were close, we worked side by side on many occasions. In fact, our families have been linked for centuries.”

“How come I never met you, then? Or heard your name?” Violet asked, leaning to grab her own cup. “My parents didn’t talk much of their past, but I would have assumed if you were close…”

“I’m afraid there was a lot they didn’t speak of, or tell you about.” Kit gave a sad smile. “In any case, before you were born, there was a lot of… turmoil, as you could call it, in our organization. A schism was created, parties picked sides, a brave and noble organization was split down the middle. In the midst of all of this, your parents realized that they would have a daughter, and so… came to me.”

“My brother had disappeared some time before,” she said, with that same sad smile that Violet knew all too well in Fiona, who spoke of her brother and stepfather in such a similar way. In that way that practically screamed “I don’t know where they are, and I’m trying not to think of whether they’re dead or not, because if they are, I fear I might break.” Kit flicked her wrist, and the cup of cocoa disappeared in a puff of white smoke, and reappeared in that same cloud on the table. “Many reported that he is dead, and… as far as I know, that’s the case.”

“Your parents requested that my brothers and I become your dream guides. At the time, they didn’t know that they would have a son, or another daughter, so as far as they knew, you were the only one who would carry the Baudelaire bloodline, and I was approached and asked to become your guide, along with my brothers. But following the inciting incident, which here refers to the…” Kit paused, and shook her head. “I can’t speak of it, I’m afraid, but my brother vanished, followed soon after by my other brother, who went searching for him. As the only one left, I was more than happy to accept.” She gave a wave of her hands, a small flourish as if to say “surprise!”

Violet stared at her for a moment. “...You’re my dream guide?”

“I am indeed.” 

The two stared at each other for a moment, with equally calculating looks in both of their eyes. Kit’s pale eyes seemed to search every movement that Violet made, but there was something comforting about her. Finally, Violet decided to set her cup down and dust off her hands against her skirt. “You have two more questions you’ve yet to answer, and… I’m very curious.”

“I see you take after your mother in that respect.” Kit smiled. “Yes, the other two questions… well, at the moment, you’re in a world which is neither the conscious nor the subconscious realm, mentally, which means that you’re neither fully awake nor fully asleep. The best assumption to make would be a form of lucid dreaming. However, a less logical and more fantastical solution would be what my brothers and I call the viable fantasy dream world, a world that can create its own life based around the subconscious.”

Violet nodded intently. “And as for…?”

“Yes, that I was just a bit surprised about.” Kit kicked her feet up on the coffee table, a feat that Violet had very much so not expected from a dream guide. “My brothers and I designed what one would most likely call a ‘pop quiz’ in the ballroom. You, Violet, managed to skip past an entire segment to investigate the tapestries, when there was a wall of old photographs that you easily could have examined to find more information behind you.”

“I… took the more complicated route, you mean?” Violet frowned, folding her hands in her lap. “I just… ignore the obvious solutions sometimes, in favor of more complex ones, it’s something I really do need to work on-”

“No!” Kit laughed. “No, no, Violet, don’t worry. You remind me so much of my brother, you both have a knack for your own way of doing things rather than following someone else’s plan.”

Violet nodded, looking down. “So… what does this mean?”

Kit opened her mouth to reply, but just then, there was a flurry of motion from the fireplace, and a telegram flew out of the fireplace to Kit’s hand, where she opened it and read it, seemingly in a moment. Immediately, the world started to vanish before Violet’s eyes--she saw her cocoa start to spiral into the air, puff into nothing, she saw the cookies on the plate pop into nonexistence in an instant, and everything was being pulled apart at the seams until it was just her and Kit standing--or, floating?--in an empty void.

“Kit?” Violet tried to speak again, but her voice had vanished once more, just like before, in the ballroom. She reached up, as though trying to search for her voice, but it was gone, and she looked helplessly to her guide, who pressed a finger over her lips. 

“They’re almost here.” Kit said, in a hushed, frantic whisper. “Violet, you need to wake up.”

“I- I don’t-” But she couldn’t say it, not aloud, and instead opted for a panicked shrug. There were a million questions circling through her mind-- _ who _ was almost here?  _ How _ did she wake up?  _ How _ would Violet find Kit again?

In an instant, Kit was waving her hands, and for a moment, it looked like she had the wings of a dragonfly. Violet rubbed her eyes, but white smoke was filling her vision, and Violet was disappearing, and falling…

Falling…

Falling…

Until she awoke with a start. 

**Author's Note:**

> There's 100% more where this came from, please prepare. :)


End file.
